sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bach-Bamberg Prison
The Bach Bamberg Corectional Facility is a B Class Prison within the Chedorlaomerian World Empire . It is the second largest prison in the world, housing over 250 000 prisoners. The prison is an unofficial battle prison, where the illegal gambling on fights is much more prominent then in legal A Class Battle Prisons. It lies within the juridstiction of District Judge Kaba. The prison lies within Area 18, close to the border of the Black Forest , within the Kingdom of Franks. Staff * Warden: Gawa ** Vice Warden Goyeolga *** Asistant Warden Barsan **** Guard Captain Skanda Notable Prisoners **Division A**(Peacefull area) **Block I** * Guard Meton **Block H** * Guard Brusi __**Division B**__ ("war" area) **Block G** (0-5 year sentences) * Guard Hyperbatas **Block F** (5-10 year sentences) * Guard Dag **Block E** (10-15 year sentences) * Guard Sinnion **Block D** (15-20 year sentences) * Guard Afrasitab **Block C** (20-25 year sentences) * Guard: Tedaldo **Block B** (25-30 year sentences) * Guard Chedosblus Team Legions (B 2) * Mokund "The Kitty" , 21 year 3 months sentence * Mugron , 25 year sentence * Smordotormus captain , 29 year 11 months 15 days sentence Other Prisoners * Judric "The Placid" , 27 year sentence **Block A** (30 Plus year sentences) * Guard Shio Team A1: * Albany , 150 year sentence * 'Sawdust' Willie , 197 year sentence * 'Sea Storm' Kennedy , 211 year sentence * Benavery "The Goalee" , 333 year sentence * "Stick Man" Benvolio , 380 year sentence * Merikare , 615 year sentence * 'Needles' Hushang , 750 year sentence * Powarrao , 1200 year sentence * Shylock , 1800 year sentence * Assaji "Fisher of Men" , 3000 year sentence Team Berzerk (A2) * "Lord Piranha" Gaucher, 199 year sentence * Mathieu "The Cannon-Rider", 133 year sentence * Walther d'Ambroise 102 year sentence Team White Fox (A3) * Amaury de Foix "The bastard", 210 year sentence * Gilles "The Raven Collector", 195 year sentence * Agyris "The Roman", 181 year sentence * Balberic "The Long", 176 year sentence Team Snake Flock (A 4) * Luis Alvinczy "Devil Calf" , 233 year sentence * Odet "The Marshal" 118 year sentence * Artal Sparr "The Moth", 104 year sentence Team Ramón (A5) * Ramón Giacoma, 248 year sentence * Pedro Giacoma, 244 year sentence * Roger Giacoma, 238 year sentence * Lanza Giacoma, 230 year sentence * Mark Giacoma, 214 year sentence Team Royal Eagles (A 6) * "Knives" Yoakhim, 106 year sentence * "Human Shield" Lav, 99 year sentence * "Dancing" Rupprecht ,87 year sentence Team A7 * Thibaut "The mysoginist", 111 year sentence * Trojan "The Ape Man" , 111 year sentence Titans (team A8) * Clydog , 537 year sentence * Llywarch , 760 year sentence * Gwgon , 929 year sentence Deadmen (team A 9) * Wager , 250 year sentence * Gulzarilal , 1100 year sentence * Semeno , 2210 year sentence * Barkos , 2670 year sentence The Barbarians (Team A10) * Segianni "The Green Barbarian", 251 year sentence * Phillibert "The Pink Barbarian", 205 year sentence * Marcantonio "The Orange Barbarian", 188 year sentence The Humans (Team A11) * Urtu Barag "The devourer", 218 year sentence * João "the Cossack", 177 year sentence * Ghota "The sheep man", 166 year sentence * Khore "The Daemon", 154 year sentence The Celestials (Team A12) * Bha-le "The Sagittarius", 222 year sentence * Zhong "The riksha", 210 year sentence * Qamar, 201 year sentence The Eucharist (team A13) * Tawadros "The Transcending", 117 year sentence * "Fever Dream" Jocondo, 113 year sentence * Jordan "The Hashesheen", 109 year sentence * "God's Wrath" Hamilcar 99 year sentence * Romano "The Fool", 71 year sentence The Royal Ligers (Team A14) * "Lip Maniac" Fredbal 138 year sentence * Ximenéz, 125 year sentence * "Bright" Severo, 110 year sentence The Nicaeans (Team A15) * Orontes "The lion headed", 199 year sentence * Sosarmas "The many armed" , 187 year sentence * Faridun "The Hopeless", 155 year sentence The Euclids (team A16) * Beecher 'The Hope' , 284 year sentence * 'Blood Slave' Baara , 196 year sentence Dancing Lions (team A17) * Lourenca , 107 year sentence * 'Blood Sucker' Merghen , 302 year sentence * Rodaman , 124 year sentence * Sudek , 139 year sentence Razor Bandits (A18) : * Giberto , 163 year sentence * "Savage Pig" Grossary , 167 year sentence * Mordred "The Sunflower" , 181 year sentence * Yanglou , 231 year sentence * Starius , 262 year sentence * Transamund , 276 year sentence * Barbar , 298 year sentence * Sa'adet , 313 year sentence * "Light Weight" To'u , 476 year sentence * Baisonqur , 517 year sentence Other Prisoners * Muffarij, "The water bull" , 2100 year sentence * Euprerio , 2700 year sentence * Tayiib , 3600 year sentence * Isipum , 4230 year sentence * Dinarchus "The Wrecking Ball" , 4999 year sentence * Pilgrim "The wanderer" , 5600 year sentence * Zufeto , 5900 year sentence * Song "The Larch" , 7000 year sentence * Judallah , 20 000 year sentence Isolation Chambers * Umibozu Senka , 615 year sentence * Mauger , 441 year sentence * Rotrou , 218 year sentence * Daghfal, "Knight of Chivalry", 236 year sentence * Shafa'ul "The Sevenfold", 300 year sentence